


Hostage Situation

by ATrashMammal



Series: Babydoll... [2]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Dom! Ethan, Edging, How Do I Tag, I mean they are technically doing bondage, Jerk Off, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Sub! Mark, altough tbh he's more of a brat than anything, basically it's just 2000 words of mark wanting to get off, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATrashMammal/pseuds/ATrashMammal
Summary: “I still haven’t given you permission to touch yourself babydoll” aka Mark is a little brat that just wants to get off
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Babydoll... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838662
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	Hostage Situation

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second part to 'Professional Fetish Scientists' but you could absolutely read it as a standalone, i mean they're both just gratuitous amounts of smut anyway there isnt much of a story to follow. Hope you enjoy it!  
> As always this is 100% fiction!!

Mark checked the clock for what seemed like the fortieth time that day, unsurprisingly it had barely moved since the last time he checked it, Ethan said he’d be around about 2, it was currently 1:39 and Mark had been pacing for the past twenty minutes, going over and over what had happened last night, replaying it all in glorious detail.

He checked the clock again; 1:40. Fuck. He thought the sound Ethan made on the video, he thought of the sounds Ethan had made when he came over the phone for Mark. Fuck he had cum because of what Mark had said, what Mark had done, Mark shuddered, his eyes shut as he basked in the memory of it. He was half hard just thinking about it. He allowed his hand to glance over his body, brushing lightly over his nipples, slowly making his way down towards his steadily hardening cock.

“I still haven’t given you permission to touch yourself babydoll” Marks eyes shot open “I think that’s twice now that you’ve broken some rules, I let you off last night but don’t think you’re getting away with it that easily” Ethan chuckled

“I-I wasn’t-“

“Save it baby, you aren’t getting out of it, now come on we’ve got a video to film” Mark let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, and followed Ethan who was already setting up for the video.

Mark was testing his luck, he knew that for a fact, and yet he couldn’t stop, this persona he had on video was so addicting;

“The tape on my legs is only attached by my pants- if you could unbutton me” he grinned, thrusting his hips towards Ethan

“Well there’s just no way, I cant reach” he argued, stretching slightly towards him before sitting back in his chair

“If I go upside down-“ he knew this was definitely not going to end well for him later, but he continued to push it.

It didn’t help that he got out of the duct tape first, looking at Ethan still struggling against the tape did nothing to help the knot of tension growing in Marks stomach, Ethan huffed.

“look I’ve got this I don’t need your help”

“Maybe it doesn’t want to be sweet talked eth, maybe you need to be a bit of assertiveness” he teased, Ethan glared at Mark, playing it up for the camera, before leaning in to Mark

“Joke all you want baby; you and I both know who’s really in charge” he growled. The knot in Marks stomach tightened, and he was fairly certain Ethan was gonna come through on his earlier promise to make him hard.

“You know they say getting it wet could help” Mark added helpfully, Ethan grinned, looking Mark dead in the eyes as he slowly dribbled on the duct tape, Mark shuddered.

Finally Ethan managed to get free of the duct tape, and they moved on to the cable ties, Ethan did have to admit that Mark looked hot as fuck with his hands bound, he showed Mark the correct way to get out of them, tightening them first with his teeth and then snapping them easily on his hipbone, but of course Mark had to play it up again.

“There’s just no way, my muscles are just too big” he teased, pushing his chest into Ethan before popping off the cable ties.

Ethan would happily admit that duct taping their hands behind their backs was purely to see what Mark looked like restrained like that, and fuck if Ethan didn’t find it hot. Image after Image of Mark restrained that way, nude at his feet, bent over a counter, sucking Ethan off, flashed through his head and it took all he had not to moan there and then.

Ethan got out first, twisting his hands in before easily slipping out of the duct tape, it meant that he could sit back and enjoy the view as Mark struggled to brute force his way out. The noises he was making were practically sinful, little breathy groans that went straight to Ethan’s cock, he settled back onto the sofa, his hand lightly stroking his cock as he watched Mark.

“Fuckk you look so good like that baby, can’t wait to get you upstairs” he groaned, dropping all pretences of subtlety and stroking his cock in slow, determined strokes.

Mark spun round and started at Ethan in disbelief, here he was struggling and there Ethan was getting off on it, it made Mark weak at the knees, he dropped slowly to his knees looking up at Ethan, listening intently to every moan he was making.

“Fuck Ethan please, please help me out and I’m yours please” he begged

“No baby, get out the same way I did, and be quick about it we need to finish the video up” Ethan grinned as Mark whimpered, muttering something about it not being fair under his breath “sorry what was that baby, I didn’t quite catch that, only from here it sounded like you were trying to argue back, and we wouldn’t want that would we baby? Because that would make you a bad boy, and bad boys don’t get what they want” he threatened in a sickly sweet tone.

Mark whined again but didn’t make anything more of it, eventually resorting to Ethan’s method of twisting his hands in on themselves, if only to speed up the process. By now he was beyond hard, he felt as if just the smallest touch and it’d be over.

Finally, they were finishing up the video, Mark had been so patient, the second Ethan switched off the camera he was on his knees again;

“Fuck Ethan please I’ve been good, I’ve waited the video is done, please just- fuck I don’t know do anything” he begged, rutting his hips up into nothing.

“Go get undressed and wait upstairs for me baby” Ethan ordered, Mark stumbled over his feet as he hurriedly tried to get up the stairs and get undressed at the same time, Ethan laughed to himself, knowing that all he had to do was wait.

Mark couldn’t help himself, fuck he was so hard, and he’d been so good, and Ethan had sent him upstairs what felt like hours ago without any relief. He started slowly stroking himself, remembering Ethan’s promises, remembering the sounds Ethan had made, his eyelids fluttered shut as he began thrusting up into his hand.

“I still haven’t given you permission” Ethan called out from the door, Mark froze, slowly opening his eyes to see Ethan stood stark naked at the door, cock hard and leaking against his stomach. “That’s twice now baby, I think I’m going to have to teach you how to keep your hands off yourself”

Mark whimpered as Ethan stalked over to the bed, swinging his legs either side of Marks he captured Marks lips in a kiss that Mark would have happily died for, it was hot, messy and everything Mark had been dreaming of. Ethan nipped at his bottom lip before taking Marks cock in his hand.

“Mmmf-ffuck eth please feels so good” Mark moaned, throwing his head back onto the bed.

Ethan began a slow pace, stroking along the length of it before running his thumb across the slit to gather the precum that was steadily gathering there.

“Awhh baby, its so cute that you think you’re going to cum right now” he chuckled darkly, Mark swallowed a breath, looking up into Ethan’s eyes “I told you bad boys don’t get what they want”

He started building the pace, making fast strokes that sent fireworks shooting up Marks spine, Mark was so close, he was so nearly there. But no sooner than Ethan had started, he stopped again, pinning Marks legs down with his own. Mark whimpered, trying to thrust back up into Ethan’s hand that was no longer there.

“Ethan fuck please I was so close, please don’t stop like that” he begged, trying to no avail to get some much needed friction back on his cock

“I told you baby, bad boys don’t get what they want” Ethan grinned, taking Marks cock back in his hand and starting at a frustratingly slow pace, not nearly fast enough to get Mark to where he so badly wanted to be.

He was panting now, letting out a stream of babbles as Ethan picked the pace back up again, and he was there, he was hanging on the edge, just one more stroke and- Ethan stopped again, this time pinning his hip down so he couldn’t even thrust up.

“N-no fuck Ethan please please let me cum, please I promise I’ll be a good boy, I wont touch myself without permission again I promise just please please let me cum” he could feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, but he blinked them back, staring up at Ethan once more.

Ethan however wasn’t looking at Mark, he had decided to keep himself preoccupied by sucking marks into Marks neck, moving across from the side of his ear to his collar bone, pausing every now and then to listen to the breathy moans and feeble whimpers Mark was letting out

“Awhh baby, such a babbly mess, are you gonna be a good boy for me?” he asked, sucking another mark under his chin. Mark gasped, his hands scrabbling to get purchase on Ethan’s back

“Fuck, yes I will, I promise I’ll be so good for you I swear just please, please let me cum” he groaned, feeling like he was going to burst at any moment

“Okay baby, you can cum, but I better hear a thank you” he warned, before picking the pace back up.

Mark tensed up, bracing for Ethan to stop, but he didn’t, he kept the pace up and Mark could feel himself teetering over the edge, he was so close all it would take was- Ethan took that exact moment to bite down hard into his collar bone. Marks orgasm hit him like a freight train, he threw his head back in a shout as Ethan stroked him through is orgasm, nipping slightly at the bite mark he had made.

“Fuckk baby, you look gorgeous like that, I’m gonna have to do that again sometime, but for now I think you should make good on your promise-“ he hinted, Mark looked at him quizzically

“My promise?”

“You did say anything baby, now come here and suck me off like a good boy” Mark shuddered, if he hadn’t just cum that look in Ethan’s eyes would have sent him over the edge anyway.

He began licking small kitten licks along the length of Ethan’s cock, listening intently for the sighs and moans he was biting back; before taking his head in his mouth. Ethan’s hands flew to the back of Marks head, not pushing him down but holding him steady as he worked his way down, licking at the underside of his dick

“Fuckk babydoll don’t tease me like that” he groaned, Mark continued licking and sucking along Ethan’s cock, it didn’t take much before Ethan was bucking up into his mouth, cumming with a shout. “Fuckk baby, Jesus Christ Mr ‘I’m never on my knees’ Fischbach where did you learn how to do that”

Mark looked Ethan dead in the eyes and swallowed slowly and deliberately eliciting yet another groan from Ethan “Guess I’m just that good” he teased

**Author's Note:**

> So that was part 2! Thank you for reading, and as always comments, kudos, criticisms etc. are always welcomed!!


End file.
